Boatos
by bitemealienboy
Summary: James está com ciúmes porque viu Lily beijando Nate Harris, Lily está com raiva porque Nate espalhou boatos falsos sobre ela e acaba desabafando com James. James cede o ombro amigo e Lily ganha mais do que um lugar pra chorar. N/A: Eu não estou morta! \o


**Boatos**

-Sinceramente, quem ele pensa que ? Aquele imbecil... - eu resmungava sozinho, xingando Nathaniel Harris com todos as minhas forças.

Eu estava possesso. Revivendo a cena daquela tarde e me sentindo um saco de bosta.

Tudo começou depois da final de quadribol daquele dia - Sonserina vs. Grifinória. Nós ganhamos, como era de se esperar. E até aí tudo bem, nós voltamos para a sala comunal fazendo farra, prontos para passar o resto do dia festejando. Sirius até aproveitou a festa para beijar duas garotas (uma delas, dois anos mais nova que ele!) e brigar com a McKinnon ("Como voc se atreve a dar em cima de mim depois de se agarrar com DUAS meninas na minha frente, Black?", "Ah, McKinnon eu não sabia que você ia ficar com ciúmes!" e apanhou um pouco.

Eu estava bebendo minha cerveja amanteigada e rindo de uma piada de Remo, quando ouvi gritinhos de histeria e assobios. Não tive dificuldade para encontrar o motivo do tumulto.

Do outro lado da sala, Nate Harris prensava uma garota contra a parede, esmagando a boca dela com tanta ferocidade que se poderia pensar que queria devorá-la.

Eu estava quase me juntando aos outros garotos e assobiando, quando a menina passou os braços pelo pescoço de Nate e se ergueu nas pontas dos pés. Foi quando eu vi o topo da cabeça dela e seu cabelo ruivo.

O sorriso escorregou do meu rosto tão rápido quanto surgira e foi logo substituído por uma careta de raiva e indignação.

Naquela hora, nada mais importava. Eu me esqueci de que foi por causa das defesas espetaculares de Nate que ganhamos a disputa acirrada contra a Corvinal e ganhamos e dianteira contra a Sonserina. Ele não era mais o melhor goleiro que eu já vira, agora ele era o cara que roubou a minha garota.

Tá, eu sei que eu não tenho o direito de chamá-la de "minha garota", mas naquela hora, nem isso importava. Eu só conseguia pensar em arrancar a cabeça do Harris.

Remo e Sirius me olhavam cautelosos.

-Ahn, alguém que ir lá fora... Dar uma passeada? - propôs Remus.

- Ótima ideia! - disse Sirius, mas eu não dei ouvidos.

-Quer saber? - eu disse - Eu tenho que ir lá no...

Não completei a frase, só atravessei o buraco do retrato o mais rápido que pude. Passei o resto do dia zanzando pelo castelo e só voltei para a torre da Grifinória quando já era noite e todos haviam deixado a sala comunal.

E lá estava eu, esparramado em um sofá , xingando Harris com todas as minhas forças.

De repente, o retrato se abriu e Nate Harris entrou num rompante, o rosto vermelho e parecendo bravo. Ele passou por mim sem me ver e subiu as escadas para os dormit rios correndo.

Me perguntei o que teria acontecido e desejei que Lily o tivesse chutado depois de uma briga feia.

Então, o buraco de retrato se abriu de novo e Lily entrou na sala comunal. Seu rosto também estava vermelho e ela recuou ao me ver.

-Potter! - arfou.

Foi quando percebi que seu rosto estava molhado.

-Você esteve chorando? - perguntei assustado.

-Não! - ela respondeu depressa, mas se entregou ao enxugar a bochecha com a manga da blusa.

-Ele fez alguma coisa com você? Lily arregalou os olhos ao perceber meu tom raivoso, mas depois fechou a cara.

-Não que seja da sua conta, e não é! Mas ele não me machucou se é o que está pensando.

-Então por que está chorando? - insisti.

-Já disse que não estou chorando. - resmungou ela. Então, depois de hesitar um pouco, se sentou ao meu lado no sofá.

Não pude deixar de me sentir entusiasmado com tal proximidade. Era um avanço e tanto em relaçã o a todas as vezes em que ela franzira o nariz em desagrado ao passar por mim nos corredores.

Respirei fundo e deixei que o cheiro doce de morango dela impregnasse minhas narinas.

Tudo bem, me chame de obcecado.

-Normalmente, e que isso fique bem claro, eu não me abriria assim com você... - ela fungou antes de continuar e eu tentei não me sentir mal pelo modo como ela disse "você" - Mas eu realmente preciso falar com alguém agora.

-Então fale. Sério Lily, eu sou um ótimo ouvinte.

Ela franziu a testa diante da minha empolgação.

-Promete que não vai ficar bravo? - perguntou receosa.

-Eu jamais ficaria bravo com você!

-Não estou preocupada com isso. Só não quero que vá tirar satisfação com o Nate. Já dei um jeito nele.

A fúria em meu peito ardeu novamente.

-Então ele fez alguma coisa!

-Potter, por favor!

-Certo. Eu não vou azarar ele...

-Obrigada.

-... Na sua frente.

Lily me lançou um olhar zangado e se levantou.

-Quer saber? Esquece! Não sei o que me passou pela cabeça pra vir falar com você. Estou indo me deitar...

-Não, não! Por favor, me conta. - pedi.

Ela pensou por um momento antes de se deixar cair no sofá novamente.

-Mas sem ficar bravo!

-Certo. - murmurei. - Sinto muito por isso... que não consigo suportar a ideia de alguém te machucar...

A frase saiu sem pensar e, quando percebi, já era tarde demais. Desviei o olhar para o chão, certo de que ela iria se zangar. Mas Lily não disse nada, só ficou me encarando por alguns instantes.

-Ahn, obrigada. - disse ela por fim, com a voz controlada. - Quer dizer... Ahn, ninguém nunca demonstrou uma preocupação igual a essa por mim...

Senti que já era segura erguer a cabeça e encontrei o olhar de Lily. Sua testa estava levemente enrugada e seus olhos, curiosos. Como se ela estivesse vendo algo em mim que não estava lá antes.

-Bem, o que aconteceu foi que... Ahn, você deve saber que o Nate me b...

-Certo, certo. Fiquei sabendo sim. - interrompi carrancudo.

Ela virou o rosto, corada.

-Depois disso nós saímos da sala comunal e fomos... Dar uma volta nos jardins.

"Dar uma volta", sei... Meu estômago se revirou quando pensei na boca suja de Harris grudada na de Lily...

-Depois de nos despedirmos, eu voltei pra fazer o dever de transfiguração e, quando desci para o jantar, o Salão Principal inteiro estava cochichando e apontando para mim!

-Lily, o que exatamente o Harris fez? - eu estava ficando impaciente.

-Espalhou um boato. - murmurou ela.

-Sobre você?

-É. - respondeu Lily. Senti o sangue subir à minha cabeça - Basicamente, ele disse que fez coisas comigo que, bem, não fez. - o lábio inferior dela tremeu, como se fosse começar a chorar novamente.

Aquilo foi a gota d' gua.

-E você ainda me pede pra não ir tirar satisfação? - explodi - Eu devia quebrar a cara dele!

-Não, James! Por favor, não.

-E você ainda defende ele? Qual é, Lily? É por que ele beija bem? Você quer beijá-lo de novo? Talvez deixá-lo fazer aquelas coisas que ele ainda não fez?

Tudo bem, isso foi baixo.

Lily me olhou indignada, ofendida e magoada.

-Eu não estou defendendo ele! É isso o que pensa de mim? Que estou defendendo o Nate só porque ele me beijou? Ou você só mencionou o beijo por causa do seu ciúme estúpido? É isso? Você acha que é o único que pode sair por a beijando a torto e a direito? E nem venha negar, você sabe que é verdade! Isso é uma das coisas que eu mais detesto em você, Potter! Você sai beijando garota atrás de garota sem se importar com os sentimentos delas! Eu JAMAIS beijaria você, Potter!

Ouví-la dizer aquilo foi pior do que um tapa na cara. Agora nós dois estávamos de pé, nos encarando.

-Eu não sou mais assim, sabe. Eu jamais teria espalhado boatos sobre você...

Eu me sentia realmente magoado. E, de alguma forma, Lily pareceu ter percebido. Ela mordeu o lábio para impedí-lo de tremer e eu soube que estava arrependida.

-Eu sei. - murmurou Lily - Me desculpe. Sei que jamais teria feito isso, James.

Ela me olhou tão intensamente depois disso, que pude sentir a descarga elétrica no ar. Não sabia se estava mais chocado pelo fato de ela ter se desculpado ou usado meu primeiro nome.

Durante esses momentos em que nos olhamos, a tentação de beijá-la foi tão grande que quase o fiz. Mas tive medo de uma rejeição e isso seria doloroso demais.

Lily deu um sorriso fraco, como se lesse meus pensamentos.

-Obrigada, James. Você é um bom ouvinte.

-Me desculpa pelo que eu disse antes sobre você...

Ela avançou dois passos e passou os braços pelo meu pescoço, me abraçando. Envolvi sua cintura e me permiti ficar embriagado com seu perfume.

Depois de um tempo, Lily suspirou e disse, sem me soltar:

-Então não preciso me preocupar com boatos sobre nós amanhã no café, certo?

Sentir a respiração o febril dela em meu pescoço me fez demorar algum tempo para descobrir o que aquilo queria dizer.

Olhei para Lily, surpreso. Ela só sorriu para mim. Então, antes de perder a coragem - e antes que ela mudasse de ideia - eu me inclinei e pousei meus lábios nos dela.

Ah, a sensação! Os lábios macios dela, seu perfume, suas mãozinhas delicadas em meu cabelo, me fazendo ter arrepios...

Por um tempinho, eu só rocei meus lábios nos dela, deliciando-me com a sensação. Até que, enfim, aprofundei o beijo.

Eu poderia descrever o momento com mais detalhes - e pode acreditar que eles existem -, mas eu prometi a Lily que não sairia falando.  
Sabe como é... Boatos...

* * *

**Gente, antes de qualquer coisa... Não, meu pc não voltou e eu não comprei um novo! ):**

**Eu escrevi essa oneshot à mão mesmo e postei do pc da minha amiga, só pra não parecer que eu estou morta. Considerem como um presente, embora não esteja muito boa (nada boa!) e não seja muito parecida com o tipo de texto que eu costumo escrever...**

**Enfim, você devem estar pensando: Ué, porque ela não continua a fic RecémFormada e Sr Sobretudo à mão mesmo? **

**E eu respondo: Porque os caps. são muito extensos e eu sempre me perco na história quando escrevo à mão, sem falar nas vezes em que eu tenho que correr pro Google pra pesquisar sobre a águia dupla, armas e verificar mapas e sem pc fica impossível kkk... Sinto muito por minha capacidade mental inferior...**

**Bem, aí está. Espero que dê pra se divertir um pouco.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
